I Never Meant To
by Tragic Ophelia
Summary: People don't choose who they fall in love with... And Chloe never meant to fall in love with him.
1. Default Chapter

I wanted to write a "What happens to Chloe?" fic... And I came up with this one day. It's not possible, but hey, I can make up really weird scenarios...  
  
_...You asked me to wait. I said I would, and I did. But you never asked me to wait forever. But I almost waited too long. I also never agreed to forever. Never.   
  
I remember asking you how long I would have to wait, though. You said "Until I can make sure you're safe." I told you "I'm safe with you, Clark." Then you asked me again if I would wait, and I agreed.  
  
I went to college, went on a few dates, but nothing that would ever matter. I finished college, and still you weren't there. "Clark was off trying to make the world a better place." Those words still ring in my ear, every day and every night.   
  
I still feel so guilty for wanting you for myself. I thought it was so selfish, so petty. I started at the Planet with my cousin, Lois, who made sure I knew it was guilty and petty. I was still waiting for you when I got my assignment.  
  
I was going to cover something at WayneCorp. I met Bruce Wayne, and was told to get an interview, so I did. I never meant to take the job here in Gotham. I also didn't mean to fall in love with him.   
  
Bruce and I are happy, Clark. I want our friendship back, though. I'll always love you, just not the way I love Bruce. Please, come to the wedding. Pete and Lana will be there, and I've invited almost everyone from Smallville. Give me a call, okay?  
  
Love,  
Chloe_  
  
Clark crumpled up the letter and tossed it over his shoulder gently. The tears were gone, but the tears had left streaks. "You never agreed to forever, Chlo... But I did."  
  
*~*Fin*~* 


	2. Goodbye To You

All right, I didn't plan a second part... But after seeing Shar's gorgeous, simply amazing Chlark pic, I couldn't help it. Song belongs to Michelle Branch.   
  
I stood at the door, ready to knock at any time. Only problem was, I didn't want to knock. After standing there for probably fifteen minutes, I raised my hand from my side, and knocked.   
  
"Yeah?" a voice called out... Probably Lana.  
  
"It's Clark, Lan. Is Chloe in there?"  
  
"Just a second, Clark!" Lana called back to me. A few seconds later, I heard rustling, then the door opened. Lana Ross was standing there in a lilac dress, holding a diamond necklace.   
  
"Clark, come on in." I walked in, and shut the door. Chloe was sitting at a mirrored vanity, her up in curls, wearing a silk robe. I felt the tears welling up, so I looked toward the ceiling. I needed to do this. For both of us.  
  
_Of all the things I've believed in   
I just want to get it over with   
Tears form behind my eyes   
But I do not cry   
Counting the days that pass me by_  
  
Everything that she had written to me came flooding back. She turned to look at me, and grinned.  
  
"You made it! Clark!" Chloe screamed, leaping up, knocking a brush out of the makeup artist's hand. She ran over to me and threw her arms around me. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her.   
  
"Hey, Chlo... Good to see you," I said.   
  
"What made you change your mind?" she asked. Sure, she may have been marrying a billionaire, but she was still Chloe.  
  
"You, of course. I can't leave without saying goodbye."  
  
"Leave?"  
  
_I've been searching deep down in my soul   
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old   
It feels like I'm starting all over again   
The last three years were just pretend   
And I said_  
  
"Yeah... I'm going to go to Europe for awhile. Go to school, work, just soak up another culture," I said.  
  
"Hey, guys, we're going to go into the sitting room. Chloe, get me when you're done, okay?" Lana asked, moving everyone into the room next door.  
  
"Yeah, okay... Europe? Where?" Chloe asked, turning her attention to me.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. Maybe London, Rome..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
_Goodbye to you   
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew   
You were the one I loved   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_  
  
"I need a change of scenery, Chlo..."  
  
"You mean you need to be away from me," she said, starting to frown.  
  
"Well, sort of..." I said, staring into her eyes. Even after all these years, her green eyes still captured me. Right now they were full of sadness, but I had seen them through out anger, sorrow, happiness, pain... I had always been there. "I can't live without you, Chloe."  
  
_I still get lost in your eyes   
And it seems that I can't live a day without you   
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away   
To a place where I am blinded by the light   
But it's not right_  
  
"Clark... I love you, but I'm in love with Bruce. You understand, right? I'm so sorry... I really never meant to do anything I did. I thought we'd be the dynamic team of Kent and Kent someday. I never thought it would be Wayne and Kent," Chloe said, her eyes focusing on a spot past me.  
  
"You know I can't work with you, anymore," I said, sitting down in a nearby chair. There wasn't any kryptonite around, but I still felt weak.  
  
"I know... So, what, Kent? Are you saying goodbye to me?" Chloe asked angrily. "You are my best friend! Only second to Pete, and that's because he told me he would be here! Why do you hate me for falling in love with someone else? I didn't control my destiny!"  
  
_Goodbye to you   
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew   
You were the one I loved   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_  
  
"Don't be mad-"  
  
"Mad? Oh, I'm not mad, buster! I'm outraged! When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tonight..." I mumbled. I needed to walk away, just try to move on before she broke my heart completely.  
  
"Before the wedding, right?" I nodded, and she went on. "You won't even come to my wedding because you're in love with me?!"  
  
"Yes," I whispered.  
  
"Clark... I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to be there," Chloe said, sitting down on the floor by my chair. "You're my best friend, and I need you. You need me, too. Who else would save you, Superman?"  
  
Smiling, I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I have to go, Chloe. I'll call you the minute I get into London, okay? I'll write, too," I said.  
  
"You better. I'll tell Bruce you said hello, and sent your regards." As I stood up, she followed suit. "Clark... I love you. I really do."  
  
_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time   
I want what's yours and I want what's mine   
I want you   
But I'm not giving in this time_  
  
As I embraced her for one last time, I felt everything that we had been through. Throught out our entire life, she was always the one thing that kept me grounded, kept me alive, kept me from going crazy. She was the one I had always loved.   
  
"Goodbye, Chlo.." I said as I stepped out of the room. As I walked down the hall, I gave one lst look back, and ran into someone.  
  
"Clark?"   
  
"Hello, Bruce... I can't stay, but I hope that everything goes well tonight. You're incredibly lucky," I said, shaking his hand.  
  
_Goodbye to you   
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew   
You were the one I loved   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_  
  
"Thank you," Bruce Wayne said, smiling. "She means the world to me."  
  
"Just don't hurt her, okay?" I asked, before moving on. I turned a corner, then watched as he went down the hall to the rooms Chloe and Lana were in.  
  
"She means the world to me, too, and I... I hope you know that. But if she's worth it... You won't ever hurt her," I said, more to myself to anyone else. And with that, I walked out of her life, and into the rain that graced Gotham City. "Goodbye, Chlo..."  
  
_And when the stars fall   
I will lie awake   
You're my shooting star_


	3. Five Years

Okay... Part 3. Just something I've been throwing around in my head. Chloe POV.   
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Zero, zip, zilch, nada.  
  
"I bet you want to hear that Clark and I ended up happily ever after, right?" I asked, sitting down at the table.  
  
"I never said that, Chlo..." Bruce said, placing his hand over mine.  
  
"Good. It didn't happen," I said. "He... He started writing for the Planet, and fell in love with Lois. You know, my cousin. Anyway, I haven't even spoken to him since our wedding."  
  
"Then... Why are you here?" he asked, his green eyes full of some emotion I didn't quite understand. Sorrow, maybe?  
  
"When you gave me the divorce papers, you said if nothing happened-"  
  
"See me in five years... It's really been five years?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So... What about Clark? You were miserable after he left."  
  
"He was my best friend. You can't forget those bonds easily. And I used to love him. Yeah, past tense, and I'm not sure I was ever in love with him," I said, standing up. "Can we take a walk?"  
  
"It's pouring outside, Chloe," Bruce said, standing up with me.   
  
"Never stopped us before, though. Also, when doesn't it rain here in Gotham?" He placed some bills on the table, and we walked out into the rain. We walked to a nearby park, and sat down on a bench. This was the bench that we met on, where Bruce proposed... Almost everything good had hapened here. This is also where I got our divorce papers, and later where I signed them.  
  
"You... You fought the divorce so hard, though. Why'd you finally give up?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Because it hurt too much. You were pushing me away. I don't know how many times I told you I didn't love him, and you still didn't believe me," I said.   
  
"So..."  
  
"It hasn't been happily ever after for a while, Bruce. I love you," I said, placing my hand on his cheek. "And I wanted to be here in Gotham every day for the past five years."  
  
"I wanted you here, too," he said, putting his hand around my wrist.  
  
"Then... We try again."  
  
"We'll make it work," Bruce said.   
  
"Yeah, we will... And this time, nothing will come between us, huh, Batman?" I asked, smiling.   
  
"Absolutely nothing." As we stood up and walked back through the park, I caught a person leaving a note on our bench.   
  
"Hold on..." I jogged slowly back to the bench, and picked up the note. After reading it, the tears that had started were mixed with the rain.   
  
"Sweetie?" Bruce asked, coming back over to me.  
  
"Nothing... I don't think it's for me. Ready to go?" I asked, placing the note back down.  
  
"Yeah." As I walked through the park, I gave one last look to a figure I couldn't quite make out... And continued on with my fate.


End file.
